Level 391
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 390 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 392 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 90,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *This level is slightly hard as two colour bombs have to be mixed to clear the candy bombs. This causes the neighbouring colour bombs to lose the marmalade and get wasted. Bombs will continue to be dispensed from the bomb dispensers and are hard to clear. *The orders are worth 19,800 points 198 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 19,800 points. Hence, an additional 70,200 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Clear the icing to get to the colour bombs, and use the colour bombs to take out the candy bombs. Mix colour bomb with colour bomb to clear the board of all the candy bombs, then use the remaining colour bombs to stack up some of the orders. Alternatively, focus each colour bomb on one coloured candy bomb if you cannot make the combination. *Every match you make in the outer columns will bring down candy bombs which will add to your score if you're struggling. Hold off making the final move to complete your orders if you are not close to the target score, and spend some time clearing candy bombs to get through this level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The orders give 19,800 points. Hence, an additional 480,200 points for two stars and an additional 780,200 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The single layer icings are not a threat at all. *There are colour bombs and candy bombs available right from the start. Hence, making colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are possible. This is essential as the candy bombs are isolated. **Despite the above point, a colour bomb + colour bomb combination is required if the candy bomb timers are nearing zero which implies that only three colour bombs can be used for the sole purpose of increasing the score. Furthermore, candy bombs are hard to dispense once those on the board are cleared. Strategy *Use as few moves as possible to clear the icing. Furthermore, try to create more colour bombs before using the ones in marmalade. *Use colour bombs to clear multiple candy bombs of the same colour. Glitch *This level used to have a glitch on the iOS (mobile) version; the objective could be completed as normal but the points were messed up (due to the colour bomb + candy bomb combination not giving a massive point boost), so it was nearly impossible to meet the score requirement which was 240,000 points at that time. This has since been fixed. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 391 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels